


Fix

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Made Them Horny, Established Relationship, M/M, Transporter Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transporter sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle III, prompt "Transporter".

"Planet Porn" Lorne had nicknamed it and Rodney had thought he just hadn't been laid for too long, but now the description seemed almost too tame. He, John and Ronon had all stood with hands, weapons or laptop in front of them in Elizabeth's office for the thankfully short briefing. Even Teyla had shifted around weirdly.

They had dispersed immediately once Elizabeth let them go and Rodney had almost run to the next transporter to his quarters, John close behind. Inside John had grabbed his face and kissed him, pressing his erection against Rodney as if he needed to show him how close he was.

"Room," Rodney managed to say between kisses and John pulled away and forced himself to stand against the wall on the other side of the transporter. He was breathing hard, lips glistening from their kiss, and looked so longingly at Rodney that Rodney couldn't help himself.

"Oh, screw this," he said, opened up a panel and pulled out a crystal, before jumping a radiant John.

John pressed against him, fumbling with their pants while Rodney pulled away John's jacket just enough to nibble on his neck.

"Rodney," John panted into his ear, when he finally found Rodney's dick and then Rodney was pressed back into the display panel and their dicks aligned in John's hand. Rodney put his hand around John's speeding up the rhythm in which he stroked them, while his mouth sought out John's again.

"Wanted to do this all day," John said into his neck, thrusting against Rodney into their hands.

"Yeah," Rodney said, moving his head to the side to give John better access.

Then his comm stirred. "Rodney?" Elizabeth asked into his ear.

"Yes," he asked in what he thought was a pretty normal voice, while John sucked his earlobe into his mouth.

"There seems to be a problem with one of the transporters." 

"Yes!" Rodney said, when John rubbed his thumb over the spot on the underside of his dick. "I mean, we're on it."

"We? I was going to contact Zelenka—"

"No, I'm... almost done, really, just..." He bit his lip, when John started mouthing the neck below his ear and moved his other hand around him, into his pants, on his ass and between his cheeks. "This is kinda sensitive, I'll get back to you. Over."

John pushed his finger just a bit inside Rodney and tightened his grip on their dicks and Rodney thrust into their hands and back onto John's finger and pulled John into another wet and dirty kiss. He thrust wildly between John's hands for a few more moments and then shuddered and came. After a few more strokes John joined him.

John pulled out a cloth and cleaned them up as well as he could and then tucked them both in. When they were mostly presentable Rodney stuck the crystal back in and closed the panel.

When the door opened Elizabeth was waiting for them. Rodney flushed. John just sauntered out, with a grin on his face. "At least I got stuck with him," he said to Elizabeth. "I mean, someone who could _fix_ it."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, but John just walked on. She turned to Rodney.

"Fixed for now," he said and quickly followed John.


End file.
